The Story So Far
by Chozosgurl
Summary: A story that i imagined up


**Catlyn B. Slaski**

**How I Imagined Our Meeting. . .**

**Prologue**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The following story, had no reason to be written. No special day, no special meeting. Just a simple girl, imaging the glorious day that she finally met him. The following, starts with a girl, not the ordinary girl.

not the normal ditzy girl who sped through boys like wood in fire. Her name, Catlyn; Catlyn Slaski to be more specific. A no ordinary geeky girl, whose friends in real life was limited and on the internet expanded.

Now Catlyn. Is 5'8, and is a big built girl. Nothing about her was small, sometimes not even her mouth. She has shoulder-length brown curly hair. Green eyes and glasses. A girl low of self-esteem, but she made it her life to make others feel better about themselves. She's talented, in ways. her face was blemished, but angular. The year, 2011. When Catlyn just turned eighteen.

**The Birthday**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Wake uppppppppp CATLYN!" a small boy the age of ten shook his older sister in her sleep. His messy blonde hair fell around his eyes; which danced eagerly to be the first to wish his sister a happy birthday. She woke up with a start and stared up at her younger brother who threw himself onto her and screamed "HAPPY BUUURRFFFDAY CATLYN!" He bounced up and down on the bed causing everything on it to be thrown onto the floor. She sat up and rubbed her eyes hugging him back "Thanks Marr" she lifted him and set him down onto the ground. Climbing out of the bed. Eion ran downstairs to tell his family that he finally awoke his sleepy sister. She lifted her cell phone and saw that it was twelve in the afternoon. She yawned, as she dressed herself. As she began to dress, a small excitement built within her steady beating heart. She looked again at her phone as saw that there was a text message. "Almost there, 3 Love you Cat, Happy Birthday" she pressed her excited down into a giggle. She brushed her hair and left it down, running down the stairs. She was greeted with a couple but loud happy greetings. First from her father; he embraced her and held her tightly sadness filled his aging body as he truly realized that I wasn't his baby anymore. she squeezed him back, enjoying the warmness of his large body as he murmured "Happy Birthday Monkey". She pulled away and kissed him smiling happily up at him. She then stepped forward and was met with Tera, the sixteen year old sister, she considered one of her true friends. "Happy Birthday Catlyn!" she squealed into my ear. She went through her other two family members, when she was tugged into the other room by Tera.

Catlyn embraced her sister again, and looked at her; Tera wasn't thirteen anymore. She was finely structured and Catlyn wished she could look like her. Tera's eyes glinted as she asked in a excited whisper "Is he coming?!!!" she jumped in anticipation. Catlyn laughed and then blushed nodding slowly "Yeah, he should be here soon enough" Tera squealed "IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" she leaped and Catlyn caught her excited sister. Laughing and squealing around with her. Tera, jumped off and smiled "Where are you two going to meet?" Catlyn knew the answered but took a breather, for the excitement had gotten to her. "The High school soccer field" she paused and smiled "And yes you may tag along" Tera satisfied then ran off to play her video games. She softly padded her way to the parents room and pulled out the laptop and tablet, setting herself up to draw and check her email and such. She signed on and was met with a big "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Love Angel" she laughed as her friend squealed and jumped about in front of her eyes using only words. She had met Angel quite a few times, they were best friends and always made a big deal about Christmas and Birthday for each other. She looked at all the gifts, that on her art site Deviantart. Her friends had drawn for her. Some good, some bad, some awesome. some just ...weird. She enjoyed them all though. She enjoyed her birthday very much for this reason.

Time passed as she chatted with random people and drew out of inspiration. When she got yet another text message; her phone vibrating with a furious force. She looked down at it her chest about to explode with excitement. "I'm here, on the field. 3 Tom" she shut off the laptop and sprang out of her seat, grabbing her jacket and car keys. She grabbed Tera and ran out of the door saying she had to run an errand and wanted Tera to accompany her. She began to get nervous as she started the engine, her palms sweated her heart rate increased. This man caused her to feel all kinds of emotions, this being the most nerve wrenching. Tera grabbed her shoulder and said slowly "breath Catlyn, I don't want you to kill yourself before you meet him" As she was instructed she breathed deeply, her body filling with air. She held it for a minute until she felt lightheaded then blew out the air slowly. "Wow, I can't believe we're going to finally meet him. And he came to not to save you, but to be with you" a bright smile came to Tera's beautiful face. Catlyn looked in the rearview mirror and frowned "FUCK, i didn't fix my hair" she combed her fingers through her hair. Tera looked at her and frowned "C'mon, you look fine. Besides, your hairs going to be fucked up once he's done holding you" she laughed out loud; causing Catlyn to smile. They pulled into the parking lot, when she looked out to the field, she saw a tall figure stand up from sitting. She parked and slowly got out of the car, careful not to fall. Her heart beat heavily, as Tera took her hand; like a good sister she guided her.

Catlyn looked up when Tera instructed, about ten feet in front of them stood him. She was paralyzed with shock, she scanned his body absorbing every inch of him. "Tom" Tera greeted with a smile. Tom stepped forward slowly, he was quite tall, and both of the girls had to arch their neck to see his face. But it was enough for Catlyn. His brilliant blue eyes glinted in the darkness of the night. His dark hair fell around his long face as he had a large smile. Catlyn continued scanning down, with her eyes. He had a big built as well, his arms long and hands large and worn looking. She smiled, a blush came to her cheeks. He was even more gorgeous in person. Tera let go of her sisters hand and stepped a couple of feet backwards. Sitting down and watched them. "Go on Catlyn" she said a little annoyed that she hadn't done anything. Tom stepped forward again, his arms twitched and his movement quicker. "Cat. . ." she met his glaze. She smiled then her body sprang to life. "TOM!" she ran forward and jumped into his awaiting arms. Everything her chest and body blew up. Her heart roared inside of her chest, and her stomach flipped like a gymist. Tom wrapped his arms around her, holding tightly. "Oh, there is a god, I'm finally holding you!" he exclaimed in her ear. Catlyn, who was known to Tom as Cat, pulled away and stared into his loving eyes. She slowly leaned in, afraid not to go to fast. This was her first kiss; she promised she'd save it for him. So she willingly did. He got her idea, and leaned in as well, meeting her lips softly. Catlyns heart stopped for a couple of beats as she was lost in the soft kiss. She slowly almost on instinct moved her lips and kissed him deeper. He pulled her away, looking like he was in a daze. He panted and set her down "I nearly fainted Cat" he held his chest and smiled as he still held her hand. Tera got up again and awed, she had snapped a picture of them kissing. Catlyn looked at her embarrassed, but happy that the happiest moment her in life was taken and locked into a picture. Tom looked down at her and was smiling brightly "Happy Birthday Babe" Catlyn looked up at him adoringly and smiled "Thank you Tom" As they sat down, Catlyn was pulled into his lap. Tom nuzzled her neck and kissed it, all Tera did was awe and giggle. Catlyn in heaven breathed heavily and smiled. "I love you Cat" he breathed into her ear. She froze; she had never told someone to their face for real that she loved them. Except her family. "I . . . I . . . Love you too Tom" she blushed and kissed him softly.

**3 months Afterward (Warning. . .Mature Content)**

Catlyn looked up at Tom, who was five years older then she was. She met him when she was fourteen over the deviantart site. He promised her he'd wait for her to get legal for him to touch. Or if her father took the internet away from her too long. He'd come rescue her. Which, he never had to do, because she never got into trouble that badly. Or enough to have herself banned from the computer for a very long period of time.

He looked down at her and smiled "What is it babe?" his soft voice briskly sweeping across her ears. She shook her head and shrugged "I'm just still in awe that you're here" she laced her fingers with his and squeezed. He looked out across the lake, the gentle breeze caused his long hair to brush along his broad shoulders. He chuckled, "I'm always in awe that I have you Cat. . ." he paused and looked down at her, his eyes passionate and serious "You're everything I've ever dreamed of, and sometimes I cant help but think that I am living a dream" He brushed her lips softly with his own kissing her softly. She kissed back, blushing as she nuzzled his arm with her cheek "Well, its not a dream; I'm really here with you Sweetheart" she cooed. He turned still holding her hand, he led her away from the lakes shore, climbing over the rocks and logs leading back to the car. Catlyn followed pursuit, careful not to let his hand go. "So, what do you want to do tonight?" she heard his voice travel back towards her. She paused thinking "Well. . .what about a movie?" The two both had the night to themselves; in the small apartment that Tom had rented out as he would stay here for a while until he found a good job. Tom looked back at her and smiled "Sure, what movie?" he pulled out his wallet to see if he had some money, when Catlyn ran up to his side. "No, no Not at the theater, at your house!" He side glanced at her and frowned "I have nothing very good, expect Star wars Cat" Catlyn pulled out her own wallet and showed him a blockbuster card "I still have my parents card, we can go to blockbuster and rent something there"

Tom shrugged, not really caring as long as he had her by his side. The two went to blockbuster and picked out "Spiderman 3" for the movie they'd be watching for the evening. On their way out promising the cashier, they'd keep in touch, for she was a family friend of Catlyns.

Tom opened up the door to his apartment, and led Catlyn through it. She already comfortable strode to the kitchen, ready to start making Tom and her some dinner. Tom, irritated sighed "Cat, you don't have to make us dinner!" she looked at him and laughed "Well, you can help. . ."She paused "I'm just making some sandwiches" He nodded, and turned on the stove top. "Cheese Sandwiches?" he looked at her pleadingly. She nodded and started to pull out the bread to butter and get ready for the two. She then went to the fridge and pulled out the container of milk.; then pursing to get the chocolate. Tom, already setting the sandwiches on the stove top with a spatula ready to flip them.

A few minutes later, she ushered him into the living room to turn on the movie; placing the sandwiches on a plate and pouring the hot milk into two big mugs and stirring the chocolate powder into the cups. She held the plate with one hand, and the cups in the other. Slowly padding herself to the couch, where Tom was sitting awaiting her with warm arms to cuddle.

As they movie started and went through, the two ate and drank their hot chocolate, snuggling enjoying each others presence. The movie ended, and Catlyn had obtained an idea. "So. . ."she began "What do you want to do now?" she was caressing his thigh and inner leg with her hand; trying to give him an idea. He looked down at her, and smiled his cheeks redden. She kissed his neck, and the caressed his crotch softly groping through his pants. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back and moaned; quite enjoying the feeling she was giving him. She then pushed him back kissing him eagerly and passionately. Her mouth slowly molding in with his. He let her kiss him for a few moments, before he stood up; and led her to the bedroom.

He set her on the bed and slowly crawled above her, hovering his large body over hers. She pushed him to her side and took her place above him. She kissed him fiercely and passionately as she slowly undid his pants. Tom stopped her and looked at her softly "Are you sure you want to do this Cat?" he was worried that she was getting ahead of herself before she thought about what she was doing. Catlyn stared into his eyes, her breathing rate a little accelerated. Softly she spoke back "Tom, I'm very sure. . ." she paused and kissed him again before finishing her sentence "I want you to make me yours tonight" her voice was husky, but meaningful. He smiled and let her continue "I only want what you want, and if its this you want" he kissed her "Then I'm more the happy to give it to you"

The two undressed, and soon where kissing once again. Catlyn groped his penis softly, she felt it growing harder with each squeeze. Tom, groped her ass, and caressed her chest as she hovered above him, kissing fiercer with every moment their lips connected. She pulled from his lips, then crawled down to his waist. The penis was halfway aroused. She wrapped her lips around his penis and softly sucked, causing Tom who was propped up on his elbows to fall back and moan. Inside of her mouth, she felt the penis completely harden. She pulled away when he instructed and laid besides him. He hovered above her, putting his knees in-between her legs, which she raised to rest against his thighs. He kissed her once more before, steadying himself and thrusting forward; to enter her. Her thrust once more before he was completely in; then he crawled forward resting his knees beneath her ass. Slowly, he began to hump her kissing her neck and caressing her sides. Catlyn moaned as she clamped her legs to his thighs and wrapped her arms around his neck, as she closed her eyes and enjoyed ever moment, her chest heavily rose and fell. She concentrated on breathing, so she wouldn't faint like she usually did when she was way too excited. "Oh lord" she thought happily "I must be the happiest person in the world right now" she moaned then continued her thought "I've never felt so. . .happy"

Tom slowly humped her once before he picked up the pace, gradually humping her with ever muscle in his body. He grunted and moaned, and she moaned and panted. As time passed, Catlyn could feel herself began to tense.

Tom humped quickly, as his body singled that he would soon loose his load. "Cat" he moaned in her ear "I love you" he breathed, before he tensed and let his warm seed erupt up inside of her. Catlyn, orgasmed before she could answer him, her body tensed as the extreme pleasure coursed throughout her body. Tom, thought exhausted, bent down and began to suck and lick on Catlyns vagina. Catlyn answered him "I love you too" then she moaned again as he began to pleasure her with his tongue.

She stopped him, and he obeyed crawling up and laying next to her, closing his eyes. He held her in a soft embrace before the two fell into a deep sleep.

**(to be continued)**


End file.
